The Phantom's Choice
by funnygirlha
Summary: This story is what happens in the movie version we all know. The phantoms true feeling shown once more. Let the music of the night begin.


From basically childhood I lived a life of solitude... not one person loved me and I was abused all through childhood. Nobody loved me yet I had a small bit of hope and love with me. That small bit of hope kept me sane. That childish bit of hope that survived everything. That bit of hope for many years was called Christine. Beautiful enchanting Christine.

Since I first saw her many, many years ago in the Paris Opera House, I knew she was the one. She loved me like no one ever did. She showed real compassion not pity. She loved me or so I thought. Then came Rauol a generic pretty boy who could never love her more than he loved a good glass of wine and a fancy suit. I noticed him but I never thought of it. He was merely a child I a man. Slowly though I saw the connection and I knew then that I had to show her my place.

I had to show her that I was real not a voice in her head. I sang to hear of the music of the night and it was so enchanting it basically crowded my small humble home. I sang to her with passion and she showed passion back. With only candlelight I sang to her that she could trust me and then I showed her the wedding dress I made for her. She felt overwhelmed and fainted. I carried her to the bed and then I left to write my opera until she would awake. Later though she shocked me. I was playing my music and she came up to me and stroked my face touchingly, lovingly… and then she took of my mask.

I might have overreacted because I gave her a rather unintended hard push, but I didn't want her to run away. I didn't want to lose her, to see fear cover her sweet face like all the others. Together we left because while I wish she could stay they would worry. I then sent letters to all those fools.

Then came the punishment. Whatever I did that people say were faults I did for her for love. My dear Christine had to flourish not to be a silent role. They didn't listen though, but they should have they should always listen. Carlotta croaked and everything was well Miss Dae would take her place. But that fool, that drunken fool saw me exchange the bottle he saw my shadow and he followed me. He was a disgrace and knew a little too much. Keep your arms at the level of your eyes…. Such good advice. Then Christine ran. I followed her and hid.

To see her singing with that that imbusel it shocked me. He had a face but no emotion. Sang he of love and compassion yet he never knew what it was. Yet of course she fell for him. The white night, her prince in shining armor. I saw in her eyes that she wanted to love him and just get away from everything. They sang and sang and then she dropped the rose and they kissed. It felt like she dropped my heart my love. They left and I picked up the rose and cradling it trying to repair the damage only to see that it couldn't be done. I then realized that the faint line of love, hope kindness was gone.

In the graveyard I tried to convince her hoping I should have known that hope doesn't last. All was going well and then he came. With a white horse all perfect with worry not for the girl but most likely his honor. A walking doll not a person in character he thought he could win me and almost did. Yet she stopped him. The only thing that ever showed me love left with him. I vowed revenge on them both.

Then there was the opera. Those poor fools thought that they could trick me. Like a wasn't smart enough to see 50 guards with guns in the stage and crowd. Yet I let them perform my opera maybe I was mad crazy but at that point it didn't matter. We sang of love and in her eyes I saw love. Not seduction or wanting caring. The child in me clapped in joy and grew a bit of hope. Whenever we sang the hope grew because it was beautiful. I sang her my love she sang me hers. I saw that I gained back her trust. Then though she did the worst she could. The ultimate betrayal that possibly ruined everything she took of my mask. In front of everyone.

I acted fast as their screams grew louder I did the only thing I could think of I cut the chandelier. As it swayed I activated the trap door and we fell to the tunnels of my lair. There I would make her marry me. Compassion, love, I deserved it I wasn't in hell I was a person. Love was a drug and at this point I was desperate to get it. I needed it and at this point with nothing keeping me sane it was the approach of get it, live with it. Rauol he thought he was so special he thought he could save her. He thought I would hurt her. No sanity no love it got to me. I couldn't take it she could be with me or not but not with this stuck up rich boy. Like a child with a favor table possessing, a favorite doll something that was not shareable. Ready to hang him I gave her a choice. If she loved him she would stay with me if not I would kill him. She told me that she hated me and it was like something cracked. My heart fell in pieces. Her sweet voice was angry and I knew at that point for at least that time she meant it. Then she kissed me. Through my mind passed all my wrongs, all my crimes, all my life. That moment I knew I couldn't do it. I wasn't a child. She was the light in the music of the night. She was a star. If she was happy I would be happy, but if she was sad I would be. I knew then that you can't build love on lies… or on command. I let her go only to see her comeback. With her smooth hand she gave me back the ring and left with… him. All those feelings before where nothing compared to a broken heart. I knew I couldn't live with ought her. Like a dog to a master I couldn't live.

I don't know how much time passed or what happened because I just sat there thinking about her. Day's years passed until it struck me that something was wrong. I went not knowing where to go. I got possesd to go to the graveyard and saw her grave. Christine's beautiful grave and on it I put a single red rose with black ribbon wrapped around it center. Days later I died of a broken yet somehow fixed heart.

A/N I was inspired to write this because everyone sees the phantom as a monster, a creature not a man. A man who got punched in his gut all his life and yet gets one hug. Then the person who gives him that hug gives him the hardest punch of all. The last straw, point of no return, or all of the above. A genius with a hideous face and a sad tale. Not a monster that kills for fun or a villain. A tragic hero.

The Man Behind the Mask


End file.
